Insert Title Here
by DarkRyter
Summary: My first Fruits Basket fanfiction.Trying to prove that not all Shojo manga fanfictions are made by Yaoi fangirls. Now read it. Don't wait around for the rest of the summary! Click on the title already! Come on!This summary doesn't get interesting!
1. Insert Witty Chapter Title

_Disclaimer:All these characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. That's right. ALL of THEM. **OC's can go suck an egg!**_

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Not that either."

"Ok. Maybe this one?"

"Still no."

"God damnit! When did you get so picky!?" said Yuki as he put down the ring brochure.

Kyo stood up and said "I want the ring to be perfect. I don't want to mess up. I don't want to disappoint her."

Yuki's eyes looked calm and complex as he reached out his hand to Kyo and said "Come on. It's ok. You aren't going to mess up this time. Let's go find a jewelry store. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"What are you guys doing?"

Kyo and Yuki jumped up to see Hana and hid the ring brochure behind Kyo's back.

"Kyo, I didn't know you were in town. It's not New Years…" said Hana as she was quickly interrupted with Kyo's answer.

"Uh. I came to visit Shishou."

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?"

"He's not hiding anything behind his back" said Yuki nervously.

Hana had a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing with a ring brochure?"

"What the? How did you know it was a ring brochure?!" yelled Kyo.

"I didn't until you just told me"

"That still doesn't make sense. How did you even know to say it was a ring brochure of all things?" said a puzzled Yuki.

An awkward silence followed.

"God damn Psychic." thought Kyo.

"Is that really what you should be thinking of your new stepmother?" said Hana.

"What!" yelled a very shocked Kyo.

"She's just messing with you. Actually she and master are just dating." said Yuki.

"WHAT!"

"Hey, calm down you stupid cat. I'm just kidding."

"Why you damn rat!" said Kyo as he clenched his fist at Yuki.

"Well, on another more important note, what **are** you two doing with a ring brochure?"

After Kyo calmed down a bit Yuki responded.

"Well, you see Hanajima-san. Kyo is planning on pro…"

Kyo quickly interrupted Yuki and said "I'm going to propose to Tohru."

Another awkward silence followed.

A large smile appeared on Hana's face. Her eyes were wide and her skin was glowing. She looked so happy it's as though the air around her began to sparkle.

"That's. So. Wonderful." Said a shining Hana.

"We were just looking for an engagement ring"

"We were just gonna find a jewelry store. You wanna come?"

"Of course. But first. I must tell Uo about this!" said Hana.

"Wait! Kyo wishes to keep this a secret." Said Kyo.

"It's ok. You can tell Uo-san. But don't tell anyone else. Make sure she does the same." Said Kyo.

As they left the room, Momiji walked out of the closet with a smile on his face even bigger than Hana's.

"Oh my god. This is. This is huge. I have to tell someone." Said Momiji.

"Momiji. Is that you?" said Ayame as he walked in.

"Aya! You won't believe this!"

After a few minutes explaining everything to Ayame, he too had a smile on his face.

"The budding flower of romance has finally come to fruition. Two of our closest friends have found a wondrous love in each other and now they will join hands in beautiful matrimony! Momiji, my boy! We must tell everyone of the zodiac! Even Akito!" said Ayame.

"But Kyo doesn't want anyone else to know. Are you sure we should tell everyone? Won't he and Yuki be mad?"

"Oh Kyo doesn't know what he's talking about. Love like this should be proclaimed to the world! One day he'll thank me."

"I don't think he will-"

"Now Momiji. We must find everyone! Kyo and Tohru's love must be known to all the Sohma!"

Later at the main house

"So Momiji. Why have you come here? What is it that you want to tell me on such short notice?" said Akito Sohma as she calmly drank a cup of tea.

"Well, Akito. Kyo and Tohru are visiting everyone. And, you see, Kyo and Yuki are looking for a ring because, uh, Kyo is going to propose to Tohru." Said Momiji rather nervously.

"Akito just sat there and finished her cup of tea"Well, than. This is a joyous occasion. Here, take this. Give it to Kyo. He will propose to Honda-san with any ring he wishes, and with this he will be able to do so." said Akito as he handed Momiji a wallet.

Momiji peeked inside the wallet and his eyes widened at the sight of what was inside.

"Give it to Kyo, but make sure he doesn't know where it came from. So you must sneak him the wallet without him seeing you."

Momiji walked out and ran to find Kyo and Yuki. Meanwhile,

"Oh Hatori! You won't believe the news I'm about to tell you!" said Ayame on his cell phone.

"Could you make this quick? I'm working right now." Said Hatori in his office.

"Kyo is going to ask Tohru for her hand in marriage! Isn't it wonderful Hatori?!"

"Oh. That is important. Well, why are you telling me. Kyo seems like he would want to keep this a secret. How would you even know?"

"Uh. Well, I…" said

Hatori hung up the phone.

"Well than! God he is so rude! Well, Shigure will be much more excited about this" said Ayame as he dialed the next number.

Back at the main house, the phone rang.

"Hello, Sohma residence. Shigure speaking."

"Oh Shigure you won't believe what is going to happen!"

"Now Aya. I'm sure whatever it is you have to say will surprise me. Now, what is it?"

"Lucky Kyo's is going to propose to our beloved Tohru!"

"Okay then. I have been corrected.** THAT **surprised me. When is it going to happen? How is he going to do it? Who's gonna be their best man? Will they name their first child after me?-"

"Whoa, Shigure I do believe you are getting ahead of yourself their. The boy hasn't even proposed yet and you're asking about what they'll name their children!"

"Well, I guess you're right. Well, See you later Aya!"

Meanwhile, (You gotta love these transitions.)

"Haru, why is Momiji running toward us?"

"I don't know, Kisa. Sometimes I wonder about that guy." said Hatsuharu as he was walking Kisa and Hiro to school.

"HAAARUUUU! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"Yelled Momiji.

"Come on Momiji. Just spit it out!" said Hiro as Momiji caught his breath.

"Kyo and Tohru.Inhale They're gonna.exhale"

"COME ON!"

"Kyo's gonna propose to Tohru!"

"Oneechan's getting married? This is wonderful!" cried Kisa in a burst of joy.

"Well, finally. They've been together for what? 3 years now?" said Haru.

"2 and a half. They've been together for 2 and a half years now." said Hiro in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh, Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell Rin for me? And make sure Kyo doesn't find out that you guys know. He want's to keep this a secret."

"Then why are you telling everybody?" said Rin who had appeared out of no where winks eye at author

(Hey! I'm allowed to have plot holes if I want to have plot holes!)

"Rin! Where did you come from?" said Momiji.

"Well, I...'

insert transition (Hey, We can't all be creative.)

"OH I'M SO SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR VASE! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THIS HEINOUS ACT!"

"Ritsu."

" I APOLOGIZE SO DEEPLY! I SHOULD PUNISHED MERCILESSLY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE!"

"Ritsu."

"PLEASE GOD (Not Akito.)! STRIKE ME DOWN FOR I HAVE SINNED!!"

"Ritsu! Stop!"

"Ritsu. It's ok. It's just a vase."

"Mit-chan. I am soo sorry for overreacting"

"It's ok. You can't help it. It's just who you are."

"Well, I'm still so-"

He was interrupted by his cell phone. Continue reading.

"Oh Ayame-sama. What is it?"

Suddenly after hearing what Ayame said, Ritsudropped the phone raised his hands in the air and...

"OH GOD! THIS IS SO FANTASTIC! I'M SOO HAPPY FOR THEM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! IT'S SOO AMAZING!"

Mitsuru picked up the phone.

"I finally got him to calm down and you get him all worked up! Why you! wait. Ayame-san. Ayame-san!"

Over at Ayame's shop.

"I think Shigure will thank me for that." said Ayame as he hung up on Mitsuru-chan.

_So there it is. The first, incredibly long chapter of my Fruits Basket fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed it. And write a review._

_Also, if you could contact the team and tell them I would really like a most viewed or top reviewed fanfictions list., that would be great._

_So yeah. Go do that._


	2. Or Sukiya Nattaki, or Natkaya Sukita?

**Disclaimer: Once again all these characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. Or Natkaya Tasuki. Or Takaki Natsuya? I'm confused!**

Over at Uo and Kureno's home,The Phone rang.

"Hello. Sohma Residence, Uotani speaking. Oh hi Hanajima. Oh Tohru and Kyo are in town? I'm sorry what? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Over at a jewelry store in the mall,

"I've told Uo-chan. She's probably coming over right now."

"That's good, we need all the help we can." said Yuki.

"Excuse me sir. May I see that ring?" saif Hanajima to the jeweler. (I wonder if I spelled that riht.)

The store clerk pulled a beautiful gold and diamond ring. There were two triangle shaped rubies on the diamond. Honestly it looked somewhat like a cat. (Geez. I wonder why is that? --)

"That. That ring. It's perfect! I'll take it!" said Kyo. ( I originally had him constantly rejecting rings until he found the perfect one, but I decided that I'm too lazy to write that much jewelry rejection.)

"It's about 900,000" said the jewelry stare clerk. (It's in yen guys. It's about 8600 american dollars worth of yen.)

Kyo's face dropped.

"That's too much." said a sad Kyo.

"Well, how much you got on you?" asked Yuki.

"I only have 400,000." said Kyo. (That's about 3800 bucks for you american folks. Poor Kyo. Unfortunately, martial artists in training don't get that much money)

"AH! What am I going to do! There's the perfect ring and I can't afford it! GOD! I knew I would mess this up!" said Kyo.

Meanwhile,

"Get out of my way!" cried Uo as she pushed through a crowd to get to the mall.

"Hey! Uo-san!" yelled Momiji.

"What? Oh hi. You're that Sohma kid. Momiji right?"

"Yeah. Look, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, just make it quick!"

"I need you could take this to Kyo." said Momiji as he gave Uotani the wallet Akito had given him.

"Whoa! I didn't even know you could fit that much cash in one wallet!" said Uo as she ran off to find them.

"Well, that solves my problems. I geuss I better find the other Sohma's to tell them."

"Wait! Momiji!"

"Oh, Hi Kureno!"

"Momiji, where is Uotani going?"

"She just went to find Kyo and Yuki."

"Why?"

"She just learned that Kyo's gonna propose to Yuki."

"Oh. That explains why she's so emotional. I thought it was that time of the month again."

"That time of the month?"

"You know. That time of the... You know what. Just forget it." said Kureno as he walked back home tired.

Over at Ayame's shop,

"Ayame-san. What is it that you want to tell me?" asked Kagura.

"Oh Kagura. I don't know whether you'll be overjoyed or incredibly upset. But you have the undefiable right to know. Kyo is going to porpose to Tohru, Kagura. I'm Sorry. Or should I say isn't it great?" said Ayame san nervously.

"Oh Ayame. It's okay. I'm glad. Kyo is going to propose to Tohru. It's wonderful." said Kagura.

"That's right. It's wonderful. IT'S SO FUCKING WONDERFUL!! WOOHOO! THIS IS SO FANTASTIC!!"

"Uh. Kagura calm down."

"IT"S SPECTACULAR! I HAVE TO TALK TO THEM!! "

"Kagura-san wait!!"

After Ayame was able to calm her down.

I'd think of a better transition, but screw it.

"How much do you have Hana-san?"

"I have 2000 on me and that's about it."

"Oh come on! You're poorer than me!"

"Oh look. There's Uotani-san."

"Why is she running straight toward us like she's wants to kill me?!"

"I don't know but you better run."

"WHY YOU ORANGE HEADED!!"

No matter how fast Kyo could run, Uotani was much faster.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT ASK ME AND HANA FOR TOHRU'S HAND IN MARRIAGE?! DO YOU THINK WE JUST LET ANYONE MARRY TOHRU?! DO YOU?!"

"Let go of my hair you damn Yankee!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Both of you calm down." said Hana and Yuki simultaneously.

"Ah. I guess you're right. Okay then. Orange-head. You can marry Tohru, but if you make her upset in anyway!"

"I know! You've already told me this!"

"yeah. I guess I have. Well than. Here, take this." said Uo as she gave Kyo Akito's wallet.

"What the? why are you giving me this? Where did you get this much money!?" said Kyo as he looked inside the wallet.

initiate flashback

"Oh. And Mrs.Uo! If you don't tell Kyo where it came from, that would be great!"

end flashback

"Uh. I won a small lottery." said Uo nervously.

"That seems rather suspicious." said Hana suspiciously. (Isn't that rather suspiciously suspicious?)

"Ah who cares! Now I can get that ring for Tohru!"

"Thank you Uotani-san." said Yuki.

"Well, that's great. Would you like a case for the ring?" said the Store Clerk.

"Who asked you to talk? You're an incredibly minor character." said the Author.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Yuki.

"Oh. No one." said the Nervous store Clerk.

2 hours of repairing the fourth wall later.

"Ok, now that you have the ring, how are you gonna propose?" asked Hana.

"UH. Well, I."

"Oh Come on! Don't you ever think anyhting through. Stupid Cat!"

"Damn Rat!

And that was my second chapter. I'd like to dedicate this to my first reviewer, Princess-goth. Thanks for your reviews! Well, review as in singular.  
Hopefully I'll have my next chapter out tomorrow.

Next Time: Planning the engagement! How will Kyo deal with the entire family trying to help out?

Also: I'm serious. EVERY character belongs to Natsuki Takaya, even Author, Next Time Announcer, and Shop clerk now belong to Natsuki Takaya. Or Nakaya Sukita. Or Sukiya Nattaki. I'm confused again XO!!


	3. Now that's SUSPICIOUS

_Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of Natsuki Takaya. What? Oh you want a clever comment about it? Well, you aren't getting one. There._

"I've done what you asked me Akito-sama." said Momiji.

"Good Job Momiji. Now call for a meeting of the Zodiac, Kyo as well. I wish to discuss an important matter with the family."

"Very Well Akito." said Momiji as he left to find the other Sohma.

After Momiji left Shigure entered the room.

"So, what do you think of this whole thing?" said Shigure.

"What do you mean?"

"About Kyo and Tohru. Imagine it. They've been together for almost 3 years now and he's finally going to ask her to marry him."

"I'm glad. I honestly feel happy for him."

"You have changed haven't you."

"Yes. I have. Now I feel I must make up for the bad things I've done so many years ago. That's why I'm happy. I will help Kyo with this anyway I can."

"I like the new you." said Shigure as he kissed her and went off to take a nap.

Meanwhile, (Oh. How unexpected.)

"Oh. Hello Momiji." said Hatsuharu surprised to see him again.

"Hatsuharu, Akito wants you to come to the main house for a Zodiac meeting."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll go get Hiro and Kisa to come as well."

"Great! Now, do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Oh yeah. Here." said Haru as he handed Momiji the phone.  
Momiji dialed a number and somewhere...

In a restuarant Yuki's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, Machi-san. I'm sooo sorry! I have to get this." said Yuki as he walked away from the table.

"Hatsuharu! I can't talk right now! I'm on a date! Oh Momiji! If it's you it's fine. What's going on then? A meeting of the Zodiac? Comeon! Today's one of my only days I can be with Machi! Ah! Fine then!" said an upset Yuki as he walked back to the table.

"What's going on Yuki?" asked Machi.

"I have to go on a family meeting. I'm so sorry! And on your only day off too. Please forgive me" said Yuki in apologetic form.

"Yuki. It's okay. You know what. I'll come too. I haven't met most of your family yet right?"

"That, that'd be great. Let's go." said a nervous Yuki.

Later at the Sohma Estate.

"Oh my darling brother Yuki! You've made it to this glorious meeting of our family! And who is this lovely young lady whom you have taken to -OW!"said Ayame as he was hit with Yuki's fist.

"Ayame, this is my girlfriend, Machi. Machi, this is my idiot of a brother, Ayame."

"Oh Machi, It is a true honor to meet you, the woman my brother loves and to-OOWWW!!" said Ayame once again as Yuki hit him again.

(Wait a minute. Didn't Machi already meet Ayame in the manga?-No.-Yes, she did. It was in that chapter where, hey. What are you doing with that knife? Why do you look so menacing wait. What are you doing? No! NOOOO!!- Ok. wipes off blood Machi, did NOT meet Ayame yet. You got that!?points knife at reader Now enjoy the rest of the chapter.sharpens knife)

"Oh Yuki." said Hatsuharu. "You brought Machi with you."

"Why hello Hatsuharu-san. Good to see you."

"Do you know what this meeting is about Hatsuharu?"

"I think Akito wants to talk to Kyo about Tohru."

"What? What do you mean talk to Kyo about Tohru?"

"Did you not hear? Kyo's going to propose?"

"How did you learn that?!"

"Momiji told me."

"Oh no. Oh god no! Who else knows?!" said Yuki his hands shaking.

"I think all of the Zodiac and akito know."

"This is not good. This is definitely not good!"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Machi, curious at her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Kyo doesn't want anyone to know! Ayame and Shigure especially! They're blabbermouths!"

"He told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I kept it a secret!" said Yuki.

"Hey Rat! Why are you shaking in your boots?" said Kyo who had just walked in. (Also note, Yuki isn't wearing boots. That's just silly)

"Oh, nothintg. I'm just cold. Yeah, cold." said an extremely nervous Kyo.

"Come on everybody! Into the banquet hall. Akito is ready." said random old Sohma family servant. (I always hated those guys. Talkin all kinds of # about certain members of the Zodiac.)

In the banquet hall.

"Kyo." said Akito calmly.

"What is it?" said Kyo. (I hate these 2 lines for my lack of creativity. I was eating donuts while I wrote them.)

"How are you planning to propose to Miss Honda?" said Akito in a stately, regal manner.

"What? What did you just say?!" said Kyo, completely shocked at what she had just said.

"I just asked how are you going to propose."

"Who the hell told you I was gonna propose!?" shouted Kyo who had stood up in anger.

"Momiji did." said Akito in a calm collected manner.

Everyone stare at Momiji.

"Uh. Hey! Ayame told people too!"

Everyone stared at Ayame.

"I refuse to apologize! Your love should be known to all the Sohma! You and Tohru are like family to me, so of course I wished to proclaim your proposal to everyone!"

"Why you damn!"

"It appears that the meeting should be postponed. I will see you all tomorrow." said Akito when she quickly left the room mto avoid the Kyo's anger.

Kyo, Momiji, and Ayame went outside to "talk" while the other Sohmas met up with Yuki and Machi.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hatori, and this is Ritsu, Kagura,..."

(Now, I could go into everyone's introduction to Machi, but it's long and boring. So I'll skip it to something much more interesting.)

"How could you guys tell everyone!?"

"I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret." said a sorry Momiji.

"Don't apologize my boy! Kyo here doesn't know that this is a good thing!"

"A good thing? How can this be a good thing?! I know one of you guys are gonna tell Tohru!"

"Look. Kyo. We can help you. You yourself said that you didn't want to mess this up. We can help you. We can make sure you don't mess up." said momiji.

"No way! I can do this alone. This just involves me and Tohru!"

"Kyo, it was Akito who gave you the money for the ring." said Momiji.

"What?! I thought Uo-"

"It was Akito. I took it to Uo-san and she gave it to you."

"But why would Akito-"

"Because Akito wants to help too." said Ayame." It involves more than just you and Tohru. This involves all the Sohmas, Kyo. And we all wish to help."

"Fine! But you better not mess up!"

"Believe me you lucky boy! We will do our greatest you in your great romantic endeavor!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Kyo.

Meanwhile, ovr at Kazuma's Dojo.

"So, what are you and Kyo doing in town?" asked Kyo's adoptive father.

"Yes, Tohru. Why have you visited so suddenly?" said Hana suspiciously. (OMG! Running Joke!)

"Well, Kyo just asked me if I would like to visit Yuki and the others. I said yes and he was already packed to go on the trip. He has been acting strangely lately." said Tohru pouring tea.

"That is rather suspicious." said Hana.

"You've been saying the word suspicious alot lately" Hana-chan.

"Really? I haven't noticed." said Hana in a, well, _**suspicious **_manner.

"What do you think is going on Hana?" asked Tohru.

"Well, I think... I think that there is nothing to worry about. You and Kyo are just here to visit just like he says."

"Oh. Okay then. I was getting worried, but if you say so, you must be right." said Tohru.

The three drank Tohru's tea and went to bed.

Now that is chapter three with the first appearance of our star, TOHRU! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to the first person to put this on their alert, NarutoLOVERxox. Hopefully more of you will review and alert. Trust me, I update fast!

Takes out Hypnotoad You will obey the hypnotoad. You will review this story. You will place it on your alert.puts away hypnotoad

So yeah. Go do that.


	4. All Obey the Hypnotoad!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Trust me. In my case, that's a good thing._

"So, Uo-chan. How is Kureno-san?" said Tohru.

"He's in a meeting with the other Sohmas right now. They had a meeting yesterday too. Makes me wonder what's going on." said Uotani.

"Tohru-san. Look, there's a lemur." said Hana pointing to the lemur exhibit. (Oh yeah. They're at the zoo if I forgot to mention that.)

"Ooh. They're so cu-! Uo? Hana? Where'd you go?" said Tohru surprised by her friend's sudden disappearance.

Mean,while near the Tiger exhibit.

"I would avoid talking about that meeting in front of Tohru. If she asks Kyo about it, what's he supposed to say?" said Hana.

"Oh you're right. We should keep this as secret as possible."

"I don't really enjoy lying to Tohru."

"It'll all be worth it once Orange-head pops the question."

"Yes. It sure will."

"Oh there you are! I thought I lost you guys for a moment!" said Tohru.

"Yeah, we just went to see the tigers and talk about, uh, tennis. Yes, we were talking about tennis." said a nervous Uo.

At some other location,

"So Kyo, Rather repeating yesterday's question, why don't you answer now?" said Akito.

"Uh, well. I don't really know how I'm going to propose." said Kyo.

"Don't you ever plan these things out! Stupid Cat!" said ,you guessed it, Yuki.

"Damn Rat!"

"You two shut up!" said Akito who immediately reverted back to a calm gentle demeanor.

"Ok than. Now that you two are quiet, are you sure you do not have any idea of how you're going to do it?"

"I seriously have no idea."

"Why don't you do it on that roof?" said Kagura.

"Roof?"

"You know! That roof on Shigure's house! You two used to hang out there all the time!"

(Please note, she is talking about the roof where Kyo told her about Kazuma. See Volume 1-Chapter 5)

"Brilliant idea Kagura! Oh I can imagine it Kyo! You proclaiming your eternal love for her under the stars!" said Ayame.

"You don't have to go and overly romanticize everything, Ayame." said Hatori.

"Oh Sorry Hatori! Sometimes I do get over my own head sometimes!" said Ayame who sat back down.

"Well, than, Kyo. What are you going to say to Tohru during your proposal?" said Hatsuharu.

"Well, I had a speech planned out."

"Let me and Rin help you with that!"

"Wait! What?"

"It's been decided then. Haru and Rin will help write your proposal speech."

"What!?"

"That's an order. Now I must leave this meeting. You may discuss the rest without me." said Akito as she left the room.

Later that day.

"Who is it?" said Yuki after he heard knocking on his door.

"It's the Black Ranger!"

"Kakeru, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my old commander every now and then? Now, could you let me in, I think I saw a spider near your mailbox!"

"Fine." said Yuki who opened the door to let in his old vice-president.

"Wow. Nice place man."

"What do you want? I'm rather busy."

"Why? Kyo-san gonna propose to Tohru-san?"

"Wait how did you kno-"

"Please. I know everything. I was the Black Ranger you know."

"So Ayame told you?"

"Yes." said Kakeru, sad that he was unable to convince Yuki of his claimed omnipotence.

"Damn it. I gotta go talk to him. Don't touch anything on your way out!"

"Fine." said Kakeru as his finger slowly retracted from touching a nearby vase. (Vases. There are alot of them in this fic.)

Later that day at the main house,

"Ritsu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heping Ayame and Kyo with the engagement plans?" said Momiji playing his violin.

"Ayame-sama said that It was ok and that my help was not needed. I WISH TO APOLOGIZE TO KYO FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM!! i AM SO WORTHLESS WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS ABLE TO ASSIST!!"

"Ritsu, calm down! We'll find something for you to do, okay?"

"ok." said Ritsu timidly.

"Now why don't you go home for now, Mitsuru-chan is probably waiting for right now." said Momiji.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for overreacting momiji."

"It's all okay. See you tomorrow!" said momiji as Ritsu left.

"Whew. I avoided an awkward situation there" said Momiji as he reverted back to playing his violin.

Nearby,

"AYAME!!" shouted Yuki.

"What is it brother? I am a little busy right now."

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked a curious Kyo.

"This bastard told Kakeru about your proposal!"

"Who's Kakeru?"

"He was my vice president in student council. You don't know him."

"YOU TOLD A STRANGER!!" said a malicious Kyo.

"Oh please Kyo. I could not hold it in! The secret was too much for my frail tongue to hold!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YO-"

"Wait. We can fix this." said Yuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Hatori..."

And everyone understood Yuki's plan.

_Now, some may notice that this new chapter is a bit shorter than the 3 previous chapter. Well, it's not. Takes out hypnotoad again This chapter is not shorter than the others.puts toad away Man, that toad is useful. _

_Next chapter coming soon._

_And if anyone says Kyo already met Kakeru, you're gonna have a little talk with this. sharpens continuity knife_


	5. In Dire Need of Transitions

Disclaimer: All these characters and belong to their respective owners. I like that. "RESPECTIVE". Saying it makes me feel kinda fancy. Now I must grow a moustache and drink expensive wines! I will no longer write meager fanfictions! I am far too important for that! Gets hit in the head by a suspicious rock Ow! I'm sorry reader. I must have been dreaming again. Now enjoy the 5th chapter of Insert Title Here.

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Hatori.

Yuki and Kyo had decidd to visit Hatori that daym to ask him a favor. Now, that's suspicious...

"Well, we want to ask you to do something for us." said Yuki.

"Yeah, do it as like, an engagement present or something like that." said Kyo.

"Come on boys. Tell me what it is you need."

"We need you to erase someone's memories." said Yuki.

Another awkward silence came the moment he said that.

After about 5 minutes, Hatori began to speak.

"Why? The curse is gone. What do you need it for?"

"Someone found out about Kyo's proposal."

"As long as it isn't Tohru, I don't care."

"Please Hatori! We need your help! He'll probably tell Tohru!"

"When the curse ended." said Hatori as his face went into flashback.

"When the curse ended. I thought I would never have to do that again. But in this case, I guess I have to. But I'm not doing for you Kyo. I'm doing this for Tohru Honda or the future Tohru Sohma." said Hatori who smiled at Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo and Yuki were relieved.

Meanwhile,

"Why are we here again?" said Uotani.

"As it turns out. Tohru is a very commited fan of batman movies. We aer waiting in line for a midnight showing of "The Dark Knight"." said Hana.

"What the hell is "Batman"?"

"He is a superhero from American "comic books"."

"Hey guys! I brought some rice cakes for us to eat in line!" said Tohru.

"Seriously, this seems somewhat out of character." said Uo.

"I agree. This seems a bit too suspicious. It is as though some 14 year old teenager wishes to fit a random cultural reference into a story he's writing in a sad effort to increase the length of said story." said Hana in a strange manner.

"Hana. I'm never going to understand the way your mind works."

"You're right. It's nothing."

**Meanwhile,  
**

"Oh, Yuki! What areyou doing here?"

"Kakeru, I'd like you to meet aa relative of mine. Meet Hatori Sohma."

"Hi there Hatori. How's it going!?"

"I'm sorry, but would you close your eyes for a second."

"Why would I-? Hey! What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Just calm down. Relax. Simply relax..."

10 minutes later...

"Man, Hatori. You did that rather fast."

"I did feel that I may have rushed it though. So, if he might have somewhat unusual short term memory for the next week."

"But he won't remember anything about Kyo proposing to Tohru, right?"

"Correct. That memory has been buried so deep, you would need surgery to dig it up."

"Good work Hatori."

Meanwhile, (Geez. These transitions are starting to become boring.)

"Momiji, You sound positively fantastic!" said Ayame.

"You think so? I think I kinda rushed it a bit."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Your violin makes my ears dance with wonder and excitement. You know what? Why don't you play for Kyo and Tohru during the proposal."

"That, That'd be great!"

"What do you think Kyo?"

"Yeah. I guess that be ok."

"Good. It's official!" said Momiji as he went to go practice some more.

(Transition. Yeah.)

"So, Yuki. How are things going with Machi?" asked Hatori.

"Well..."

"What?"

"Well, I've been busy with work and school. There's also Kyo and Tohru, so that takes up alot of my time. She's always busy with work too." saidYuki sadly.

"Don't worry, things will work out. I'm sure they will." said Hatori.

"So how about you and Mayu-sensei?"

"I don't really want to talk about that."

"What? I told you about me and Machi."

"Yes, but I would much rather keep my love-life personal."

"Sometimes you're just too secretive."

"I prefer it that way."

Back at the Bat-cave! (I mean Sohma house)

"Ritsu-san? What are you doing here?"asked Kisa.

"Oh, I'm just bringing snacks to Ayame and Momiji."

Unfortunately, Ritsu dropped the plate he was holding. I am sure you readers are aware of what will happen, so I'll let you imagine this scene. Now I will transition to the next scene. Suspiciously.

"So, What _are_ you going to say?" asked Rin.

"Well, I'm not really sure." said Kyo.

"What?! I thought you already had the speech planned out?!" said Haru.

"Well, isn't that why I need your help?"

"God! I don't have any idea what you should say!"

"Why you!"

"You two calm down!"

"Sorry, Rin. I guess I went black for a second there."

"What are we going to do?!" said a visibly upset Kyo.

"Why don't we ask the other Sohmas?" said Rin.

"Fine. But you better hope one of them has a good idea."

And that was chapter 5! As you can see I'm running low on clever transitions. The next chapter wil be out by next Wednsday so be prepared for a very special chapter about the other Sohma's ideas for an engagement speech. It seems that the chapters keep getting shorter so this one will take awhile. That way it will be nice and long!

And next time announcer has been fired. For using hypnotoad for his own personal gain. Review and Alert!


	6. Chapter 6 Yeah

**Disclaimer:What are you doing reading this fanfiction? You should be out watching Dark Knight or the Avatar Finale. So yeah. Do that.**

Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Rin went and visited everyone of the Sohmas to get their ideas of a proposal speech.

Each one wrote what they thought Kyo should say.

This is a list of what their speeches were.

The first is Momiji.

"Oh Tohru. Oh Tohru.

I love you so much.

Oh Tohru Oh Tohru

Together with you.

Oh Tohru Oh Tohru

I'm here on one knee.

Oh Tohru Oh Tohru.

Will you marry me?"

Kyo: I'm not proposing with a poem.

Rin: It is kinda cheesy.

Haru: That was great Momiji!

Hiro and Kisa worked together on a speech.

"I love you sooooo much Tohru!!

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?..."

Kyo:Is this the entire speech?

Kisa: Hiro said it was a good idea.

Hiro: Yeah, we figure the only way she'd say yes is if you repeat it till she goes crazy.

Kyo: Why you little!

Haru: Kyo stop! He's just a kid!

Rin: What are you talking about. He's in high school now!

Haru: Oh yeah. I guess you're right. Kyo go ahead.

Hiro:AAAHHH!

Shigure wrote his in 3 minutes. Damn crazy novelist powers.

"Oh Tohru. Ever since the day I saw you. That faithful day when I came crashing down that amazing spectacular Shigure's room, I knew I would only love you. Yes. You. That beautiful girl who I would spend eternity with. You, who I would..."

Kyo: No way am I using this piece of crap.

Haru: That is waaaay too cheesy.

Rin: Sorry Gure, but this is just **too** romantic.

Shigure: Ah well, at least I tried.

Ayame spoke his raher than writing. With unfortunate consequences.

"Oh my dear Tohru. Ever since the day I stared into your beautiful eyes, I found where I belonged. My love yearned to be with you for all time. You are the one who stood by me through the worst and was always there when I needed you. When everyone else saw me as a monster you accepted me as a human being which is more than I can say for anyone else I've met..."

Kyo: This is just like Shigure's!

Haru:They are far too similiar.

Rin: That's even more cheesy.

After checking around they found the one person who could help. The one person who could possibly make Kyo an engagement speech.

"Look. You stupid cat. You can't go around asking people what they think you should say. Whatever you say to her, as long as it comes from you, she will definitely say yes. So stop your worrying and just say whatever comes to your mind. I doubt me or any of the other Sohmas can help you." said Yuki.

"You're right. I think I know what to say now." said Kyo.

"Oh really. Then the Proposal plan is ready for action!" said Ayame.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I'm not really sure myself, but that's not important. The plan is ready and the proposal will happen tomorrow."

"Couldn't you tell us this sooner?!" said a ticked-off Yuki.

"Oh Brother. How little do you know of the joy of surprise!"

**And that was a very special chapter. Next chapter comes out as soon as possible. **

**NEXT TIME: The Proposal, Will she say yes?!**


	7. Finis for now

Disclaimer: I once thought I owned all these characters. Then again, I also thought I was being stalked by a time-traveling Jamaican in a suit. He scared the crazy out of me.

It was a sunny moring that Saturday. All of the Sohmas took sick days. They cancelled plans. All to help out with Kyo.

"So. It's finally time." said Yuki looking up at the sky.

"Yes. This time I'm ready. I can do this. I'm prepared." said Kyo pumped with energy.

"Calm down man, This isn't a fight." said Haru who had come to comfort Kyo.

"Now, what am I going to do first? What's the plan?" asked Kyo.

"Well, according to this note Ayame gave me, you have to go meet Hana."

"That's it? Anything else on that note Haru?"

"No. That's all it says. Go meet with Hanajima."

After a couple hours of searching they found her at the zoo. They hang out at that zoo alot. Suspicious...

"Hana-san, There you are. We were looking everywhere for you."

"Yuki, your brother said to meet you and Kyo at the zoo. To me it seemed suspicious but now that you're here it's not.

He also said to bring this." said Hana holding up a bag.

Kyo and Yuki looked inside the bag and their faces looked absolutely shocked at what was inside.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, Uo. Have you seen Hana anywhere?"

"I think she went to the zoo. Again."

"She does appear to enjoy that zoo alot."

"It is rather **questionable**."

"Don't you mean suspicious."

"Oh no. I definitely meant to say questionable."

"..."

"Oh Tohru!" said Momiji who appeared out of nowhere with opens Fruits Basket wikipedia page and randomly points to character Kisa.

"Oh hello there Momiji! Oh and Kisa too! How nice to see both of you!"

"Tohru, Did you hear about the meteor shower tonight?" asked Kisa.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Frst one in, like what, 2 and a half years?"

"Yeah! You wanna go see it with us?"

"Sure! I'd love too! We should go pick up some picnic supplies to prepare!"

Ayame's plan was going swimmingly.

Really Awesome Transition,

"Ayame, What are you doing?" asked Shigure.

Ayame and Mine are on top of Shigure's roof with tools.

"Oh, We're just sprucing up your roof! Kyo was planing on proposing to Tohru today."

"Oh. Ok than," said Shigure.

"Don't fall down though. Last time someone fell down near this house Tohru and Kyo ended up together. In retrospect, maybe you should fall down. Yes. Fall down. Do that." said Shigure in a joking tone.

Back to Kyo...

"It's a letter from Shisou." said Kyo as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Dear Kyo,

Ayame told me about what you were going to do and I'm happy for you.

I"m sorry I can't be there, but I do want you to know that I'm proud of you.

I'm glad you finally decided to go through with this and I wish you good luck with Tohru.

After all, I do want grandchildren. XD!"

"Why did he put a smilie into his letter?" asked Yuki.

"I think he's trying tobe more up to date with the tech world of today." said Hana.

"Well, putting a smilie into a handwritten letter is a rather odd way to do it." said Kyo.

Meanwhile,

"So, Ayame. I know Kyo and Tohru are going well, but what about your brother and Machi-chan?" asked Mine.

"I'm starting to think that boy will never propose." said Ayame.

"After all, I think this is the first time Kyo has ever beaten Yuki at something."

"Don't worry, he and Machi will work things out." said Mine.

"I certainly hope so."

"Hey, you know what? Why haven't you asked me to marry you yet?"

"Uh, well. I..."

"We've been together for how long?"

"Umm, I think I should, uuuhh..."

"I mean really, sometimes I feel like YOU're never gonna propose."

"I, uuuhh..."

Oh poor, poor Ayame.

Meanwhile..."

"Momiji, what do you think about this?" said Tohru as she showed him a picnic basket.

"Look, Tohru. A lemur!" said Momiji as he took Uo and ran.

"Now what was that about?!" asked Uo.

"Kyo's gonna propose tonight! I need you to convince Tohru some nice clothes to where tonight!"

"Uh. Ok. I guess. This is a bit sudden."

"I know, but we need your help. So please!"

Sudden Unexpected Transition...

"Ok. You know what you're gonna say?"

"Yes."

"You ready for this?"

"I've been ready for years."

"Ok, you got the ring?"

"Got it right here." said Kyo right before he dropped the ring and grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

"Uh, yeah. Got it right here."

"Ok, she's up there rightnow, she doesn't know anything about this. You're gonna walk up there and change our lives forever.l" said Yuki in a rather serious tone.

Meanwhile...

"Wow. The sky looks so beautiful!" said Tohru in a pretty new dress.

"When is the meteor shower gonna start?" asked Uo.

"Uh, it will start in about 5 minutes" said Momiji.

"I think I'll go get something to eat before the shower starts." said Uo who dropped down from the roof.

"I think I'll go too." said Momiji.

Tohru looked up at the sky to see the shower had started. She was in awe of the natural wonder and forgot to remind Uo and ?Momiji.

"Hey, you." said Kyo, who had just climbed up.

"Oh, Kyo! I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks! Come on! Come look at the sky!"

Kyo carefully walked over and sat next to Tohru. She hugged his arm and they both stared up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hey, uh, Tohru."

"Yes?"

"You know we've been together for almost 3 years, right?"

"Yeah?"

A beautiful violin song started playing in the background.

"Well, uh, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. I,uh, realized that I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

"Kyo, what are you doing?"

Kyo pulled out the ring and continued to talk

"You were the first person who accepted me for who I am. You were the only one who showed me kindness no matter what. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And I could only ask one more thing from you. Uh, Tohru..."

She covered her mouth up in shock of what he was about to say.

"Will you marry me?"

After a long silent pause, Tohru had a response.

"**_YES!_**" said Tohru as she, rather aggressively hugged her new fiance.

Kyo, not prepared for that answer, was pushed back and fell off the roof.

"Oh! Are you ok, Kyo?!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine! I'm more than fine..."

**_And that was the last chapter of "Insert Title Here". i know some of you are like, OMG wtf. We want mor chap!, but It's all ok. I'll make a sequal to this story that will pick up right where I left off. It will take a while, as my creativity jug is empty again. And I can't just depend on my continuity knife for stories. Now, I gotta go work on some Death Note and Avatar fanfics. So, yeah. Go read those._**


End file.
